


Shapeless Clouds and Loud Red Socks

by InfaWrit10



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Driving in a car, Gen, Jonathan's mom is a shadow in the front seat, Real-life inspriation, Sock bugs Jon, kinda like Sock's trash-bag-with-legs parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mother's Day, Jonathan complies to his mother's wish of going to see her parents with her.  In short, Sock tags along and not much good comes from it.</p><p>Written for the 3-Year-Anniversary Shorts Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeless Clouds and Loud Red Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic that I'm posting here on the archive! While I've been in the Welcome to Hell fandom for a few months now, I haven't posted anything I'd written for it. I just might later on, though, we'll see! I hope you enjoy reading this little oneshot I wrote and submitted for the shorts contest.

When Jonathan’s mother asked him to travel to her parents’ house with her for Mother’s Day, he took one look at a devilishly grinning Sock and wondered how this was going to go. He thought, fuck it, the walls of his bedroom were only appealing for so long. Besides, he had his headphones.

So he grabbed his headphones and his phone, and he followed his mom out to their car. Awhile into the ride, Jonathan realized that Sock was nowhere to be seen, and sighed contently after the brief worry passed. He laid down across the backseat, staring up and out of the sunroof at the trees and shapeless clouds as they passed them. He closed his eyes, letting the music seep into him as he escaped into autopilot.

He stopped. Something felt wrong. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable with the notion that Sock wasn't currently in the car. When he opened his eyes, he knew why. It took a moment to open his eyes. It took the moment after for Sock to scare the ever-living shit out of him by soaring straight through the car above his body. He gasped at the suddenness, silently thanking any deity that was listening that it had been quiet and hadn't sounded too abnormal. He realized that they’d stopped, and sat up.

He made sure his mother wasn't watching before he shot a glare out the window. Sock was sitting on a huge rock on the side of the road, cross-legged and on the verge of laughing. He waved as he grinned, Jonathan’s narrowed eyes not seeming to faze him.

Jonathan laid back down. He spent minutes like that, drinking in the peace. He watched the details of the earth through the sunroof-- nature, nature, nature…Sock flying in through one window and out the other again… nature, nature, nature. His reaction the second time wasn't quite as bad; he had jumped. It still made him mad at himself because Sock still got a rise out of him. He rolled his eyes, and went back to staring at the world above him again.

After he saw that the same trick wasn't going to work a third time, Sock tried something else. He phased back into the car. He had gotten a bit better at floating, making the best of not getting cooler abilities by perfecting the abilities he already had. He went horizontal to match Jonathan, and slowly crept into his view. The two held a staring contest for a good amount of time before Sock decided it was time to change position. Even in the air and death, he was still a bit of an itch, so changing positions was only natural. He spun himself around, remaining parallel to his counterpart while gaining a nice view of his shoes.

As Jonathan gazed at the gritty, worn-out boots and loud red and black socks in his direct line of sight, he couldn't help but question what his life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I added in that bit with Sock just doing a 180 in the air above Jon. It seemed funny to me at the time, but now I just think it's weird. Before I submitted it I just kinda said, "Eh, fuck it, Sock does unexplained shit all the time, this just adds to the list." Whatever, I'm proud of the weird fan shit I write.


End file.
